314
314 is the baldest member of SoN. His hobbies include blah blah blah who cares I just made this page for the DUI incident. =History= Early Life 314 was born on his home planet Xen-Bald. Adminship on SoN As a joke Aaron made 314 an admin on SoN. While he did cool shit like add colors, he also gave people infractions for no reason, in particular ssj. DUI incident In January 2012, 314 made the following status on his Facebook page: "Tonight, I made what is by far the biggest mistake of my life. I apologize to my friends and family, there's absolutely no excuse for my actions." This led to DM posting the status all over SoN, which led to many theories concerning what the status was referring to, ranging from rape to getting caught sucking a a guy's dick. Several months later, Chuck or Dao I forgot who unearthed the following: "Man booked on DUI charge Ryan Cleghorn, 27, of the 1800 block of Silver Rock Drive, Crest Hill, was arrested at 3:07 a.m. at Belmont and Route 53 and charged with driving under the influence of alcohol, speeding and improper lane use, according to police." This was posted all over SoN by several members, which caused 314 to ban several members en masse including those who had posted nothing of it (i.e. Yami, fuck u 314). Eventually, he came clean and posted an explanation: "I currently have an ongoing court case. I am not allowed to discuss any specifics regarding it right now. Not on Facebook, or any kind of public forum. Chuck, Dao, yami, DM, borfed, and possibly Roy are all posting information regarding it that could, if a prosector searched for it, could compromise my case and drastically alter my future. Despite multiple deletes, their sociopathic behavior regarding such has resulted in them repeatedly posting it over and over again. I asked Aaron to take action, and although he asked them to stop they did not stop. As such all have been banned until it is resolved. Call it paranoid or whatever you want, but I think it's very fair considering I have a solid chance to win this case and I need to be able to drive in order to commute to school. I don't want to take ANY chances and I want to put this mess behind me and get on with my life. Next Tuesday is my, hopefully, final court date. For once, show some damn humanity and respect my privacy. I am requesting, kindly, that their bans not be lifted until then. I am hoping for a positive outcome." This led to a debate as to whether it should be allowed to post about 314's DUI on SoN even though the site is un-indexed and there's no way the prosecution would have ever found out. 314 was deadminned as a result of his abuse. On November 28, 2012, 314 announced that he had been found not guilty of his DUI charge, thanks to the efforts of Ted P. Hammel, the greatest lawyer of all time. Ryan subsequently got drunk to celebrate beating the system and drove drunk in order to get more liquor. =Embarrassing 314 moments= Video Games king 314: fuck yeah eagles warriors (age of kings) sending trade carts into battle (age of kings) making nothing but skirmishers in post-imperial age and then proceeded to get mad and leave the game when questioned about it (age of kings) GFC Fell in love with Sally Tree SoN 314 posted an embarrassing thread crying about how pathetic and sit he was and had Dao hard delete the thread shortly thereafter. He also posted a picture of him on the carousel at Great America hugging a stuffed tige and smiling like a gaybo. =Characteristics and Personality= 314 is bald and about 50lb underweight, the latter which is somewhat obscured by his choice to wear XXX-large sports jerseys and baggy cargo pants. He also lost his left leg in a tragic couch accident =Music tastes= 314's favorite artists/bands include Blink182, Wheatus, AFI, and the guy who wrote the Mega Man X soundtracks. His favorite song is Tunnel Rhino. Category:SoN members Category:Americans Category:Virgins Category:Member